


Alpha Needs

by DemonzDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Antagonistic Theo, Bottom Theo Raeken, Canon Divergence - Post 6A, Canon Universe, Dom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dom/sub, Good-ish Theo Raeken, Guilty Scott McCall, Knotting, M/M, Manipulative Theo Raeken, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sub Theo Raeken, Theo Needs To Get Rough Fucked 2019, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Vigorous Requests for Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/pseuds/DemonzDust
Summary: As Scott turns into the six month anniversary of his eighteenth birthday his body begins to undergo a new transformation that threatens to drive him mad. After advice from Derek, he seeks release in the form of a chimera that’s been trying to worm his way back into the pack since summer started.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is...definitely not my usual work, but I wanted to give something slightly ABO a try. It’s set after 6A but instead of Theo being homeless, he’s living in the house he was in with his fake parents. (The reason being when I first started writing this it was before 6B had started).

When the pangs and urges first started to wrack his body, Scott wrote it off as irritability due to the summer humidity drifting through Beacon Hills. He then tried to blame it on the fact that he’d been single for the longest time he could remember since he first started dating. But as days rolled by and the symptoms seemed to be getting worse he began to wonder if it might be something _else_.

The heat that rolled up his neck and curled tightly in his hips, the uncomfortable feeling that seeped through his blood, the sensation that there’s was some kind of monster within him, ripping at his insides like it was trying to free itself. They all only seemed to be getting stronger.

He was hot and irritable nearly all the time, and found himself turning uncharacteristically grouchy to everyone around him. He growled at Liam when the beta wolf had disagreed with him over some stupid lacrosse conversation, yelled at Malia when she ignored his instructions, and snapped at his mother when she’d asked him to do a simple task for her.

That was when it was obvious that there was something _really_ wrong.

He wished he had Stiles around to talk him down, but if he called him and asked for help (with anything really) Stiles would drop everything and race back to Beacon Hills. And that just wasn’t acceptable. Scott was not going to ruin his best friend’s chances at college just because he couldn’t handle a surge in his hormones.

So he kept it to himself. He apologized to his friends and mother, and offered up the excuse of nerves about being soon to start at UC Davis.

It would pass, he told himself. Just like when he hit puberty, or when he first became a werewolf, it would pass with time.

But it didn’t. Or at least it didn’t pass fast enough.

The urges, which had initially just been a random bag of urges he’d always felt (protective of his pack mixed with the standard package of horny teenage needs) started to give way to urges that Scott considered much more out of place and shameful.

He worried about the kinds of things he was beginning to want to do, and _who_ he wanted to do them with.

As the hottest days of summer hit Beacon Hills, all Scott McCall could think about was sex.

 _Damn it._ He thought one particularly brutal day as he stood in front of his air conditioner. _I’m eighteen. I’m not a virgin. I thought I was over this. What the hell is wrong with me?_

His phone buzzed in his pocket just as he thought the question, and he swore as even the slightest vibration in his pants made his dick swell.

 _Really?_ He wanted to just scream at himself. _A freaking_ phone vibration _sets you off now? This is becoming really_ really _pathetic..._

It was a message from Liam asking him if he wants to go to the gym.

[Scott]: No thanks. I already worked out this morning, and I’m not really feeling that well.

It was a lie. He’d been in his room all morning.

But it was still a hell of a lot better of an answer than “No I don’t think so — I’m kind of worried that I’ll just be thinking about how I want to bend you over the bench and fuck you the whole time, and that’s kind of weird because I’ve never even thought about you like that till a few weeks ago. I used to have taste and standards. Now I just want to fuck everything that moves. Especially other werewolves.”

Yeah, the truth just didn’t feel appropriate to share.

The day after, he’d decided that it would be better just to stay in his room again. He decided the same thing the following day. And the day after that.

About a week into his self-enforced isolation, he started noticing another problem. One that made him think he might have some sort of weird werewolf STD. He thought about calling Deaton and explaining the symptoms, but that just felt so embarrassing he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

His friends were starting to worry about him, and _he_ was starting to worry about himself.

How long could he keep himself locked away in his room? Rubbing it out and then soaking in an ice cold bath provided only momentary relief. In minutes he’d be hard and frustrated all over again.

He felt like he was beginning to lose his mind, so finally, he broke down and called someone.

“Scott?” Derek’s voice sounded confused on the other end. “Everything okay?”

“No.” Scott answered miserably. “I’m having a problem. There’s something wrong with me, can you talk?”

Derek sighed, as if he’d been in the middle of something, but Scott could hear the sounds of his footsteps and then a closing door as he obviously found somewhere private.

“Yeah,” Derek replied after a moment. “What’s up?”

Not needing to be told twice, Scott launched into a lengthy description of the problems he’d been having. He spared no details, from the crude fantasies that tormented him to the hard swelling he couldn’t seem to permanently rid himself of near the base of his dick.

“And sometimes it just _won’t go away_ .” He half whined, half growled into the phone. “Like I jerk it, and the swelling goes down, but five minutes later it’s just _back_. And it’s starting to get really fucking _painful._ ”

At that Derek laughed.

“You think this is funny?!” Scott demanded, feeling fury start to gather up in him. “I feel like I’m losing my mind and dying over here and—”

“Get over yourself.” Derek shot back. “You’re not losing your mind _or_ dying.”

“Well then what the hell is happening to me?” Scott demanded, still a bit relieved to hear that Derek knows what’s going on.

“You turned eighteen recently, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, like six months ago...?”

“Mmhmm.” Derek hums smugly, reverting to the tone he typically reserved for instances in which he got to lord his werewolf knowledge over Scott’s head. “You’re becoming a man and there’s a hormonal shift happening. A lot of werewolves have similar problems with the moodiness and general _assholery_ when they turn eighteen.”

There was something in Derek’s voice that made Scott feel as if the topic is a bit closer to Derek at the moment than he’s letting on but Scott isn’t sure why. Derek turned eighteen several years ago...why would this be a source of frustration for him right now?

“So yeah, it’s even worse if you’re an Alpha werewolf.” Derek goes on, before Scott could question him more on the subject’s relevance to him. “It’s rare that someone becomes an alpha before turning eighteen, but there are a few rare cases...”

“Yeah, that’s all great, but what about the—”

“The knot?” Derek interrupted, and Scott could only assume that he meant the swelling.

“Yeah.”

“That’s something that happens to alpha werewolves every so often, particularly if your...uh...needs haven’t been met in a while.” Derek says, and Scott can practically feel him smirking on the other end. “It’s natural, it doesn’t happen that frequently, but it will every so often, especially while you’re going through this transformation.”

“Okay, but how do I get _rid_ of it?” Scott blurts out.

“How do you _think_ you get rid of it?” Derek replies.

“ _Fuck_.” Scott growls. “It won’t just pass?”

“I mean, it will eventually _._ ” Derek admits. “But this could take months, hell it could take a _year_. You haven’t been able to rub it out completely? When was the last time you tried?”

Scott flushed. He’d been furiously at it only moments ago. The only thing he’d done between that and calling Derek was wash his hands. The knot wasn’t back yet, but the rest of him was still hard as a rock.

“Recently.” was all he said in answer.

“Hmm.” Derek replied and Scott could tell that this time Derek was a bit confused. “It must have to do with the whole Alpha before turning eighteen thing. Usually you can just rub it out and it’ll stay down for a while...”

“ _Great_ .” Scott said, frustratedly. “So I’m stuck with this for _a year_...I guess I might as well just drop out of college now. There’s no way I’m going to be sitting through classes thinking about jumping on every person in the class.”

“Well, it’s probably only if there are other werewolves in the class.” Derek said. “But, really Scott. Isn’t there anyone that could maybe help you out with this? Like you don’t necessarily have to lock yourself in your room and suffer...”

“Oh yeah, Derek, let me just tackle one of my packmates and beg them to let me _fuck_ them.” Scott said, his voice almost as sarcastic as Stiles. “I’m sure that wouldn’t destroy my relationship with them or be awkward at all once this is all over. Like seriously I don’t know what the fuck you think sometimes...”

“Okay,” Derek replied, and Scott could hear the tension and annoyance in his voice now. “I’m going to remember that those are your _hormones_ talking right now and let that go.”

“I’m sorry.” Scott sighed guiltily. “I just...I couldn’t ask any of them for something like that. It would be so weird and creepy.”

“That’s fine.” Derek replied, seemingly satisfied with the apology. “It doesn’t have to be someone in your pack. It just needs to be someone supernatural, and ideally close to your age. What about someone in Satomi’s pack?”

“I can’t do that!” Scott objects. “That could get _so_ political...and what if I act like an asshole? Or like _hurt_ them by accident?”

“Well, is there anyone you know that you might feel less guilty about doing this with?” Derek asks, as if it’s a normal question. “Someone that maybe you’re not that close with but might be open to it?”

There was a long pause as someone that met those specifications popped into his mind.

Someone supernatural, someone close to his age, someone that had no political affiliations to other packs, someone that was tough enough to take it if things got too heated. Someone that would probably be up for all of the above.

~~Someone he’d been attracted to even before all this.~~

“I’m going to take your silences as a ‘yes, but I don’t want to tell you who’.” Derek said after a minute.

Scott was about to object again when he heard a door slam roughly on Derek’s end of the phone.

“Derek?” a familiar-sounding impatient voice sounded in the background. “Where the hell are you?”

“ _Shit_.” Derek whispered. “I have to go. I’ll text you some stuff about what to expect with the whole knotting thing.”

“Wait—” Scott said, suddenly recognizing the second voice. “Is that _Jackson_? Are you in London?”

“Look,” Derek snapped back at him. “You’re not the only eighteen-year-old werewolf with problems, alright?”

“Is Jackson having the same problems that I am?” Scott stubbornly insisted on having an answer. “ _Tell me_ or I’m calling you right back!”

“No, his are different.” Derek answered in a hurried whisper. “He wants different stuff. But don’t worry he’s _also_ being a whiny asshole about it.”

“Yeah but he was _always_ that way...”

Derek hung up on him, but followed through with his promise to text some more advice.

  
*     *     *

Scott wrestled with himself for hours. His phone buzzed several times with concerned texts from his friends, but he ignored them as he considered his options over and over again.

He could stay in his room for the rest of the summer and hope his body stopped tormenting him by the time he needed to move into his dorm in UC Davis. That would require answering a lot of awkward questions from his friends and family, and also a good deal of suffering.

Of course, that was assuming it even _did_ blow over by college.

It was also assuming that he wouldn’t lose his mind, which he felt very near too. So much, that he was beginning to get concerned that someone could get hurt.

What if someone threatened Beacon Hills while he was in this confusing state? What if he killed them out of pure fury?

That didn’t seem like a great plan.

Then there was Option B. The option that Derek had guessed very correctly, that he didn’t want to share out of pure embarrassment: Theo Raeken.

The fact that he was even considering throwing himself into the hands of Theo to resolve this for him really went to prove how close to insane he’d become. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like the only real option.

Theo was tough. Scott wasn’t worried about hurting him like he was about anyone else. He was probably the only person in the town that Scott would be okay fucking and then never speaking to again. He was also the only person he knew (save perhaps Malia) that would be open to a one-off proposition like that.

~~Also his dick jumped every time he even thought so much as Theo’s name.~~

Of course, he wasn’t really sure what would be in it for Theo...

Would Theo be into it for the sex?

He’d seen Theo flaunt his sexuality to tease and entice others, but he’d never seen him act particularly lusty. Theo seemed like he was more focused on getting ahead than getting laid.

Would he offer to help Scott out because he really fucking owed him one anyway?

Scott hated himself for thinking that, but the shameful idea was contagious in his mind’s diseased state. It was difficult dispel, despite how much he wanted to. The wolf within him was practically tearing him apart. Theo _owed_ him help.

 _No._ Scott fought back against himself, stubbornly. _No one owes that. Theo’s a fucking person too. No matter what he did, he doesn’t owe me this._

No matter how much his body seemed to think otherwise.

He dropped his head in his hands. Twisted his fingers in his hair.

It was so fucking _hot_ in his room he could barely breathe.

Maybe Theo would agree and try to extort some kind of favor in return? Scott was sure there must be something the scheming chimera wanted. There always was.

Or maybe Theo would be more devious and consent so that he could use it against Scott at some future date.

Would Theo even agree at all?

Scott wasn’t even sure what he’d do if Theo flat out refused.

He rung his hands over and over again. He scratched his neck irritably, as he paced the room and contemplated the millions of ways in which propositioning Theo could go _terribly_ wrong.

Assuming Theo consented, then what would happen? Once they started, would he be able to resist the urge to do degrading things to him? Would he feel guilty if he hurt Theo? Yeah, he definitely would...but not nearly as guilty as he’d feel if he had done them with anyone else.

In many ways going to Theo felt like a recipe for disaster, but it still seemed safer than losing his mind and ripping the next person that bothered him in half.

By nightfall he was more or less decided.

At around 9pm he made his way to Theo Raeken’s house via the most shadowy streets and paths that Beacon Hills had to offer. He didn’t want to be seen by his friends or anyone else.

He pulled his red hoodie up over his head as he slipped out of the shadows and made his way up the stairs of Theo’s front door. Another surge of guilt hit him when he realized that the last time he had to sneak around to get laid was probably seeing Allison.

If only she could see him now. Lurking like some kind of creep, about to ask one of his worst enemies for the werewolf version of Netflix and chill.

But it was too late to turn back.

After hitting Theo’s doorbell he stuffed his hands nervously into his hoodie pockets and waited. When the door creaked open, Scott was relieved to see that he’d at _least_ gotten the house right. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure if Theo was living in the same house he’d occupied before he’d spent that time underground.

“I take it something isn’t going well for you?” Theo asked, pulling the door all the way open and slouching against the door frame. If he could smell the hormones wafting off Scott in waves, he certainly didn’t let it show on his cold collected features. “You must be _really_ desperate if you’re here to talk to me...”

Scott hated how right Theo was.

“I need your help.” he almost barked out.

*    *    *

Theo had been waiting for this moment all summer. He knew a time would come when Scott McCall would need his help for something, and that it would give him the ability to slowly re-ingratiate himself with the pack. He just couldn’t believe that the timing had worked out so perfectly in his favor.

He needed Scott’s protection and to be a part of his pack more at the moment than he ever had before. But why he needed it, or the fact that he needed it all, he decided to keep to himself.

He looked at Scott, taking in the thick scents of lust and frustration emanating from him. The scent was kind of appealing if he was going to be honest with himself.

What _exactly_ did Scott want?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this one...I'm terribly slow at writing smut. This chapter is for SceoWeek 2019 Day 1 — Alpha & Omega.

“I...” Scott said slowly, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. “I...need you to let me fuck you.”

It was hard not to want to kill himself when the words left his mouth.

“You... _ need _ that?” Theo asked, amusedly as he folded his arms and looked him up and down. “Or you just  _ want  _ that?”

Scott wanted to punch him. 

Of course Theo was planning on busting his chops a little before giving him an answer. What had made him think he would do anything else?

“Do you really think I’d be here, if it wasn’t something I  _ needed _ ?” Scott growled. “I’m obviously having a werewolf problem.”

“It seems like you’re having a personal problem to me.”

“Fine! I’m having a  _ personal _ werewolf problem.” Scott shot back. “Are you happy? Does that make a difference to you?”

“Marginally.” Theo said, smoothly. “So...your problem will just go away if I let you fuck me?”

Scott could swear he saw Theo change his posture slightly so that his hip jutted more noticeably out. Was he...taunting him?

“Yes.” Scott growled again. “It will.”

“And it has to be me?”

“No. It could be anyone.”

“So, then why—”

“Because it’s more convenient if it’s you.”

_ Wow. _ Scott thought, ashamed of himself as the words left his mouth.  _ That was...really cold... _

“I see.” Theo said after letting Scott’s admission hang in the air for a few moments.

“Look, if you’re going to say no then—”

“Did I  _ say _ no?”

Scott had looked down at his feet through most of the conversation. He didn’t need Theo’s extremely fuckable body in front of him right now, but Theo’s last words made him finally look up into the chimera’s eyes again.

“Will you?” he asked, his voice both guilty and hopeful. “Can I...?”

Theo looked at him and bit his lip as if he was considering something. Or maybe the lip-biting was just another way to try to torment him.

If so, it was working.

“Tell you what,” Theo said after another few moments of infuriatingly arousing lip-chewing. “I’ll let you do whatever you want to me,  _ if _ ...” his eyes flickered evilly, “...you protect me like I’m one of your pack for as long as I need it.”

Scott rolled his eyes and barely suppressed a growl.

Of course that was what Theo would demand. Pack benefits with no apologies or responsibility.

“Oh and, Scott,” Theo, perhaps feeling his hesitation, slipped forward a step and made eyes at him. “I really mean  _ whatever  _ you want...”

Scott’s blood surged at Theo’s emphasis on ‘whatever’, but he managed to keep himself still for at least another moment. He knew he needed to clarify exactly what the terms of their agreement would be.

“What do you mean, ‘protect’ you?” he asked. “Is something after you?”

“I mean, if I’m in any trouble, you have to let me be near you. Possibly stay at your house or — if your mom won’t let that happen — stay here with me. Not all the time, just if it seems like I’m in danger. If I get in any trouble you’ll tell anyone that’s after me that I’m under your protection.”

_ That you’re mine. _ Scott thought, but then quickly corrected himself. Theo  _ wasn’t _ his, and he didn’t _ want _ Theo to be his.

He didn’t.

Really.

“Fine.” Scott agreed, even though Theo didn’t really answer his question about someone being after him. The blood rushing to his hips made it harder and harder to think. “I’ll protect you the next time you screw someone over and they come looking for you.”

Theo nodded.

“Well then,” he said, stepping aside. “Why don’t you come in?”

Everything in Scott screamed at him to tackle Theo to the ground and ravish him, but there was something else he wanted to clarify, or at least make Theo aware of.

“Theo...there’s something else you should know...”

Before Scott could clarify what he meant, Theo interrupted him.

“That you want to knot me?” he asked, his tone somewhere between nonchalant and smug. “You’re worried about losing control and hurting me?”

Scott just stared at him, a bit dumbfounded. Did Theo really just not care about that  _ at all _ ?

“I’m not stupid, Scott.” Theo said, just as collected as if they were talking about the weather. “I’ve known about werewolves for a long time. I know enough about the lore and enough about  _ you _ to figure out why you’re here asking me for this and not anyone else you know.”

Scott didn’t need to be told twice. Confident that Theo knew exactly what he was getting into, he leapt over the threshold and slammed the door behind them. He didn’t waste time moving into a bedroom or even to the living room sofa. He pulled Theo’s body against him, took in a deep breath of the chimera’s smooth scent and then pushed him down onto the floor.

His hands moved so fast he hardly felt in control of them. Maybe he wasn’t. 

They slid up Theo’s shirt, greedily exploring his smooth skin and toned flesh. Theo sucked in a quick breath as Scott’s mouth helped itself to the softest and most vulnerable hallows of his neck. Scott knew they would leave dark purple bruises behind them, but the thought of it only made him want to bite harder.

He felt Theo’s hands on his hips. Fingernails grinding into his flesh through his jeans as he pinned the chimera down. He took Theo's lip between his teeth and growled as he pushed his knees open.

Theo didn't lay there passively. He returned the bite, but with a teasing loose slutty suction that only made Scott more hungry. As Scott growled, he felt Theo swallow the sound down into his throat.

God, he was  _ infuriatingly _ sexy.

But Scott forced himself to break away.

“You tell me if you need to stop.” he said breathlessly as he pulled Theo's shirt over his head. “If it's too much, or if you change your mind, all you have to do is say ‘stop’.”

He needed Theo to know that. That he could end this. That he didn't have to continue if he didn't want to. Somehow, Scott had to believe that he would be able to find it in himself to stop if Theo asked.

At that, Theo laughed.

“You really think I'd need that?” He challenged, bitterly amused. “You think a hard fuck from  _ you _ would be even  _ close _ to the worst thing that’s ever had happen to me?”

There was a strange pride in the way Theo said it. Like being hurt and not caring was one of his greatest achievements. 

Maybe it was.

His hand found Scott’s belt and he yanked it open.

“Don't make me laugh.” Theo said as he pulled Scott’s zipper down.

Scott hissed as Theo's cool fingers wrapped around his swollen cock. It felt almost surreal to  _ finally  _ be touched by a hand that wasn’t his own, but the dexterous strokes weren’t enough. He needed more.  _ Far  _ more. And if he didn’t get it soon he felt like he might tear Theo in half.

He rolled onto his side and, with his hand on the back of Theo’s head, pushed his mouth down to where he wanted it. Even as he did it he was already struggling to prepare himself for the fact that Theo might tease him a bit more — and that he’d somehow have to find it in himself not to force his painfully hard erection right into his mouth to shut him up.

But thankfully he didn’t have to. Theo seemed determined to keep things moving, his games were — at least temporarily — suspended.

_ Fuck _ . Theo's lips felt soft and fucking amazing as they wrapped around his tip. Every bit as soft and amazing as he'd always thought they would.

Not that he _ had _ thought about them before, of course. He definitely hadn’t. Not when Theo’d first came back to Beacon Hills with his fake sob story about needing an Alpha. Not in the weeks that followed when it felt like they were growing closer and Theo seemed loyal and attentive and eager to please him in every possible way. And he  _ certainly _ hadn’t thought about it after Theo’s betrayal. When Theo was still flashing smug and suggestive bedroom eyes at him every time they crossed paths in the school hallway.

His hand twisted tightly into Theo’s hair and he pushed his head farther down his length. Theo let out a disgruntled sound that Scott felt the vibrations of rippling up through his core. But a moment later he’d recovered. He was already drawing and sucking as Scott pulled him back up. His tongue working the hard ridges as he reached the tip.

Before Scott could even think to stop himself, he was gripping the back of Theo’s head with both hands, thrusting and wrenching his head up and down like he _ never  _ would have done to any of his girlfriends. He forced himself to stop when he heard Theo choking and it struck him that Theo couldn't really  _ say _ if it was too much like this, could he?

With no small amount of effort he managed to pull Theo off his cock. Despite the small victory in self control, he still felt deeply ashamed when he realized how much he liked the sight of Theo, lips wet and head down gasping for breath below him. 

He should slow down. He should go easier on him.

Had Theo ever even been with another guy before? Scott certainly hadn’t...but he wasn’t the one getting a dick rammed down his throat either...

“Are you...okay?” Scott asked. 

He felt foolish when Theo looked up at him, his eyes alight and challenging.

“What are you serious?” he goaded, his voice raspy and a bit hoarse. “Scott, I thought you said you wanted to get  _ rough _ . Is that really all an  _ alpha werewolf _ can do?”

Scott blinked down at him in disbelief.

“Now, are you going to take what you want from this deal?” he asked, licking his lips as his eyes traced the thin line of dark hair trailing up Scott’s navel. “Or are you going to pussy around and stop every twelve seconds to  _ ask me if I’m okay _ ? Trust me, I’m  _ fine _ . I can fucking take it.”

Scott growled and shoved Theo back down. The chimera let out a small half-cough half-laugh, as his back hit the floor harshly.

“Yeah, you think so?” he asked.

“What, you gonna prove me wrong?”

“Unclip your belt.” Scott ordered. “And unbutton your pants.”

Theo didn’t break eye contact as his fingers unclipped the clasp. Scott held his gaze, without blinking as he unbuttoned his jeans drew down the zipper.

He didn’t need to look down to tell that Theo was already hard. It was obvious from the way he was trying to restrain the heavy rise and fall of his chest and from the dilated pupils of his eyes.

Theo liked getting roughed up. Scott couldn’t really say he was all that surprised.

“Keep going?” Theo asked, still not looking down.

“No.”

Scott grabbed Theo’s hips and flipped him onto his stomach so fast the chimera's body slapped the floor before his hands could break the fall. 

Theo let out a disgruntled huff from the sudden impact.

He shouldn’t like the sound of it. Just like he shouldn’t like seeing the way Theo’s body clenched and twisted as he tried to rise himself up off the floor. But he did. 

_ “Stay down.” _ Scott could heard himself growl as his hand gripped the back of Theo’s neck, pushing his face into the floorboards. “And lift your hips _ …” _

Theo let out a lusty and defiant scoff, but obeyed raising his hips up off the floor as Scott pulled down the thick band of his designer label briefs and jeans. Scott was too impatient to pull them all the way off, and left them hugging the bottom curve of Theo’s ass as he pressed his throbbing head to his entrance.

He almost thought he felt Theo suppress a shiver.

Was he imagining it? Was he just flattering himself? Or could it be that Theo was a little more interested in this activity than he had initially let on?

“So tell me,  _ Alpha _ …” Theo breathed — and fuck why did he have to say it like that? Had the Dread Doctors just injected him with some hormone that gave his voice  _ exactly _ the right tone and inflection to make a werewolf’s dick ache? “How long have you wanted to get me like this?”

“Shut up.” Scott growled, pushing in.

Theo might have easily agreed to the arrangement, but his body was less quick to do so. He was tight.  _ Really _ tight. Scott could feel small droplets of sweat starting to form on the strained muscles of the chimera’s neck as his body resisted every inch of the penetration.  Theo let out a low, barely audible breath. Scott could tell he was biting his lip struggling not to move or make a sound. Because it might just  _ kill him _ to show that he was affected. Scott couldn’t even tell if it was because Theo liked it or hated it.

But the fact that Theo was resisting either a moan of pleasure or a gasp of pain made Scott want to hear it even more. Knock the ambivalent price off his throne and yank the crown from his head. He squeezed Theo’s neck tighter. Pressed his face hard into the floor as he pushed in deeper.

As Theo struggled not to squirm, Scott couldn’t help but wonder how experienced he  _ actually _ was. Had the cool confidence Theo’d projected when he casually accepted the condition of a knot been nothing more than a front? Scott suddenly found himself eager to know more about Theo’s sex life before tonight, but it seemed asinine to ask in the moment.

“Fuck.” Scott whispered as Theo’s body finally surrendered and swallowed him up within its tight walls.

A small gasp finally escaped Theo’s lips as he bottomed out inside of him.

_ You’re fucking mine. _

That thought again, dark and insidious. Creeping out from the depths of his mind as he tightened his arm around Theo’s waist. 

How long _ had  _ Scott  actually wanted this?

He slowly drew his hips back and then roughly snapped them forward. Theo’s body jolted beneath him from the impact. A small sound broke free from the chimera’s tightly sealed lips.

Fucking,  _ finally _ .

He repeated the motion, squeezing Theo’s waist and reveling in the sensation of breaking through the tight resistance. He soon found a rough rhythm. Theo let out small grunts of begrudging submission as his body bounced with each thrust. Every time the sound met his ears Scott felt the wolf within him riveted with pleasure.

But the relief that had come with the initial thrusting was short-lived. In only moments it bled into a deeper and far more pressing ache. 

The knot was back, and it swelled impatiently each time it knocked against Theo’s entrance.

_ Fuck, _ he wanted to put it in him so bad. All it would take was one good thrust to force it in and then all of his problems — all of his momentary problems at least — would be over. Theo’d already given him permission. He could do it  _ right now _ and let Theo deal with the bargain he’d made.

He can feel the wolf inside him pressing him forward.  _ Do it.  _ It growled.  _ Take him. He owes you this. He thought he could use you. He thought he could trick you. Steal from you. And now look at him. He wants your protection? Then he can earn it. _

But the human part of him still refused to let go.

_ He wants my protection. He needs my help. He would have given me anything I’d asked him for because he’s desperate...why the fuck didn’t I think of that before? Am I that out of my right now? _

Yes. He realized. He was.

He stopped, his knot screaming at him in protest as it pulsed furiously against Theo’s hole. He dropped his head down between Theo’s shoulder blades and forced himself to take a deep steadying breath.

“You don’t have to do this.” he whispered breathlessly, his lips brushing against the sweaty skin of Theo’s back. “I’ll still protect you.”

He knew he sounded like an idiot, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t keep doing this. Like this. He wouldn’t ever be able to look himself in the mirror again if he did. 

“You are a _ terrible _ negotiator.” Theo panted, equally exasperated and out of breath.

“I’m serious Theo.” he growled, his claws digging into Theo’s side as his grip tightened at the impertinence.  “We don’t have to do this. The—the next part. We won’t be able to stop once it goes in. Even if we want to...I promise I’ll still help you.”

There was a long moment of silence, broken only by their mutual raspy breath.

“Scott...” Theo whispered, his body rigid as iron. “A deal is a fucking deal. And if you don’t put that fucking knot in me _ right now,  _ I’m going to  _ kill you a second time _ .”

Scott wasn’t sure what reaction he was expecting, but it wasn’t that.

His blood surged. A white hot fury flooded his veins. His hand found the back of Theo’s head, fingers twisting into his damp sweaty hair as he held him down and forced the knot in. He roared, his claws ripping into Theo’s skin. 

Theo swore furiously under his breath. 

“ _ Take it _ .” Scott could hardly believe he’d thought the words, much less let them come out of his mouth.

Theo’s response was audible but not discernable. Scott knew that he must be in some pain...but the sound also wasn’t exactly displeasured either.

He felt small ribbons of hot red blood start to slip down his claws and through his fingers. Theo moaned, long and audibly as his body collapsed into final submission.

Then, for the first time since he’d been turned, Scott lost complete and total control. His mind blanked out. His body gave over to the carnal urges that raced through him as he pumped his knot furiously back and forth in Theo’s body.

Theo’s moans turned gluttonous as they were punctuated and interrupted with relentless thrusting. Each time the knot hitting him in places that made his body squirm and writhe.

“ _ Fuck...Scott _ ….”

Did he...just...hear Theo say his name?

He bit down on Theo’s neck and felt the chimera’s body violently convulse and contract around him. He burst deep inside him as Theo spilled out on the floor. Waves of pleasure washed through him as he collapsed down onto Theo’s back in a heap

He was ready for the thick and heavy exhaustion to hit him. To finally be at ease. Content for the first time in weeks. But as the pleasure receded, he was dismayed to find that the ache had persisted. His knot, hard as ever, still throbbed in frustration. Impatient to continue.

He could feel Theo, totally spent, still gasping for breath beneath him.

But he had to keep going.

Slipping one arm around Theo’s neck, the other around his waist, he started up again.

Theo was loser now, but only marginally. His body tender and exhausted from his climax. Scott could see his fingers curling on the floor, his nails scratching uselessly against the smooth wooden boards. His knuckles clenching desperately with each thrust. 

“You can bite down on me,” he whispered, his lips brushing against the back of Theo’s ear. “If you want to…” 

A moment later he felt Theo’s teeth on his forearm, camping down painfully with each thrust. It felt fucking amazing, but he couldn’t shake the troubled feeling that surged through him each time as he realized how much pain Theo must be experiencing.

He couldn’t slow the building momentum of his thrusts, but he could do something else. He squeezed Theo tighter, and started to draw thick black bands of pain from him. He expected to feel Theo’s body start to relax, and was shocked when quite the opposite happened.

Theo went rigid. His heart slammed rapidly in his chest as he reflexively tried to pull away.

“ _ Stop _ !” he cried, his voice panicked. 

Scott ceased everything he was doing all at once. Horrified at the violated tremor he heard in Theo’s voice.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed. “I don’t know what...I was only trying to—”

“No, nevermind. It’s fine.” Theo quickly said, but Scott could tell he was backpedaling. “You can keep going.”

“But you said—”

“Yeah, I was just playing.” Theo lied. “You know, so you could tell me that you won’t stop and all that…”

Scott couldn’t begin to unpack _ all  _ of the implications of what Theo’d just said, but wouldn’t continue until he understood at least some of it. His knot was throbbing painfully again. It had been so close to its second release it was determined to punish him for this pause in action. But he didn’t care. It was going to have to wait.

“What was it?” he asked ignoring the lie. “Was it me taking your pain?”

Of all things, was it possible  _ that _ was Theo’s limit?

“Scott, it’s not a big deal.” Theo deflected again, now sounding annoyed. “I said you could do whatever you wanted.”

“It was, wasn’t it?” Scott pressed. “Theo, you can tell me. You don’t have to explain why, I just want to know  _ what _ it was so I don’t do it again.”

There was a long pause in which Scott struggled to push down the tension coiling through him.

“Yeah.” Theo finally admitted in barely more than an embarrassed mutter. 

“Yeah, as in, it was me taking your pain?”

“I...” Theo said difficulty. “Yeah. Yeah, I...I have a thing about it.”

“Got it. It won’t happen again unless you specifically ask me to.” Scott agreed. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Theo muttered.

Scott could feel the heat rising on Theo’s neck, and he was pretty sure if he could see his face he would be blushing.

He kept his promise and didn’t ask him to explain the anxiety, but he would be lying to himself if he pretended that seeing the laid bare vulnerability, even if it was only for a brief moment, wasn’t making his heart flutter.

He ducked his head down, nipped Theo’s neck just below his ear, and started to move inside him again.

“ _ Harder _ .” Theo demanded, almost immediately. “Come on, Alpha. _ I thought you wanted to rough me up _ .”

Scott knew that Theo was trying to bury the moment of weakness as fast as possible, but the tension that had coiled it’s way through his body in the small break was now screaming to be released. He gave into it. This time forcing himself to ignore Theo’s pained bites into his skin as he pounded into him.

When he came, it was like a bolt of lightning coursed through him. Thick currents of pleasure shot through him so strong his ears popped and his vision blanked out. He heard Theo cry out, but it was still several moments before Scott realized it was because his claws were buried into Theo up to the first knuckle.

He slowly eased them out as he tried to catch his breath.

“I’m—” he panted. “I’m sor—”

“I like it.” Theo snapped between his own heavy breaths. “So, please shut up.”

Scott brushed his fingertips gently over the holes he’d made. Thankfully it didn’t seem to be too bad. He let his head rest between Theo’s shoulders, and for almost an entire minute he felt relief.

When he started up again, he was less desperate. Less frantic. More himself than he’d been in what felt like months.

Neither of them spoke again. The room was filled with nothing but the sound of their heavy breath and the thudding slap of skin against skin. It went on like that for nearly an hour. With each climax Scott’s head felt lighter and lighter. His world shrinking around him until the only thing he was aware of was the sensation of Theo’s flesh around him, the sight of his messy sweaty hair, the scent of his skin.

He was exhausted, but still found it impossible to stop.

But whatever exhaustion he felt must have paled in comparison to what Theo was experiencing. The chimera had been reduced to short breaths that sounded more and more like whimpers as the minutes drew on.

“Does it—” Scott half moaned, half grunted as his thrusts seemed to continue without his direction. “Does it still hurt good?”

Theo didn’t answer. Just silently took the thrusts. 

Scott felt guilt ripple through him.

“I’m sorry.” he couldn’t help himself from apologizing again. “I...I can’t take it out, it would hurt you a lo—”

“I know.” Theo said, but the bitchiness was gone from his tone.

“I…could try to slow it down.” Scott offered.

“No.” Theo said, somewhere between pleading and ordering. “Just...just finish.”

“You want me to try to go faster?”

Theo nodded.

Scott gently bit the back of his neck, and obliged him.

Soon Theo’s body was shaking with the power of each bone-breaking thrust. Moans tangled up with whines slipping through his lips. Scott could see his fingers scratching at the floor again, but they were no longer claws.

He took Theo’s hand in his, moving to interlock their fingers. He felt a warm rush move through his chest and down to his hips when Theo squeezed his palm in return. His knuckles tightening between his own.

“Almost there.” he assured him, licking the back of Theo’s neck.

He could taste the salty sweat on Theo’s hair, the slightly bitter notes of his soapy-vanilla shampoo, as he drew his tongue up his scalp.

“ _ Mmm _ …” was Theo’s only response.

His body convulsed for what must have been the seventh or eighth time, and he felt himself empty almost entirely out. He gasped, drawing in heavy gulps of air as he tried to assess the size of what remained of the knot.

He wasn’t finished. He probably needed  _ at least  _ once more to be truly done, but the swelling had gone down enough that he could probably slip out without much pain. He knew his body would protest, but he carefully worked himself out. Resigning himself that what he got would have to be enough, and he’d finished himself off with his hands.

As expected, his blood burned in his veins like a furious wildfire the second he pulled out sooner than his knot wanted. His chest still heaving, he forced himself to sit back. But he’d no sooner taken hold of his throbbing length then he felt Theo’s smooth fingers on him again.

“A deal is a deal.” Theo whispered, wincing slightly as he repositioned himself to bring his lips to what was left of the throbbing knot. “You’re filling your end of the bargain and so am I. No take backs.”

Scott was too tired to argue or point out that he’d already said several times that he would still give Theo his damn half of the bargain even if the chimera reneged on his promises.

And Theo’s soft lips and slowly lapping tongue felt too good on his aching knot to refuse.

He took a loose hold of Theo’s hair, stroking the back of his neck as he soaked in the pleasant sensations. When he felt himself getting agitated again, he slowly pulled Theo’s head up, slipping his thumb across his wet lower lip.

His eyes heavy with exhaustion, Theo opened his mouth. Scott guided his tip past his lips, and drew in a quick breath as the chimera sucked with the rest of his dwindling energy. He slid his hand up and down his shaft, keeping his eyes on Theo’s lips. Pumping himself closer and closer to his final release.

“Theo,” he asked, desperately, knowing full well what would finally put him over the edge. “Look at me.”

Theo did, lifting his gaze to meet Scott’s with his heavily-lidded eyes. He burst in Theo’s mouth and watched him swallow the rest of his seed without so much as breaking eye contact.

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Scott whispered brokenly,  _ true _ satisfaction rushing through him for the first time.

He would kick himself for this later. He would try to deny that the wolf inside him had fantasized about that very sight  _ countless _ times before tonight. But for the moment, all he could do was let his back fall flat against the floor and gulp down heavy breaths of air. Bask in the solace of finally not feeling like his body was ripping him apart.

As soon as he could move, he rolled onto his side and pulled Theo with him. The chimera’s tired body was like putty in his hands, and he didn’t object to Scott’s arms wrapping around him.

“Thank you.” Scott whispered gratefully, his face buried into the back of Theo’s neck.

“You’re welcome.” Theo whispered back, and Scott couldn’t tell if there was supposed to be a hint of sarcasm or not.

Theo’s shoulders were melting into Scott’s chest, his lower back pocketed comfortably in Scott’s hips. He wondered how long he would be able to hold Theo like this. How long Theo would let him, and how long he would allow himself.

But he’d no sooner started to wonder than he heard the sound of a vehicle pulling into the front driveway and felt Theo’s body go suddenly rigid.

Scott could hear two sets of heavy boots making their way up the steps to Theo’s front door, and the unmistakable growl of a werewolf itching to shift.

“So Scott,” the chimera said, his voice more calm than the heart thudding nervously in his chest would imply. “About that bargain we just made…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter (the smutty one) about halfway finished, not sure when it'll be up yet.
> 
> Constructive comments and feedback always very much appreciated!
> 
> Another smutty sceo fic by me if you want one while waiting for the next chap: **[Something Borrowed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977339/chapters/32180409)**


End file.
